Pokétropolis
Pokétropolis is an Japanese-American anime buddy-cop comedy film based on the Pokémon video game series. It will be produced by Studio Ghibli and Walt Disney Japan and distributed by Toho in Japan and Walt Disney Pictures worldwide and will be directed by Kunihiko Yuyama, Satoshi Shimohira, Gorō Miyazaki, and Isao Takahata. The film will release on June 12th, 2020 in Japan and August 21st, 2020 in the United States. Info After optimistic Officer Jalorda/Serperior arrives in Pokétropolis, she discovers that being the first starter Pokémon on a police force of wild Pokémon isn't so easy, as she was sidelined into a boring career meter maid because she's the first starter Pokémon in the police force. Determined to prove herself, she jumps at the opportunity to crack the cases of a missing Pokémon and Pokémon mysteriously fighting each other, even if it means partnering with 2 normal Pokémon townspeople, Bakphoon/Tylposhion and Gekkouga/Greninja, to solve the mystery. Summary Cast Japanese Cast English Cast *Angelina Jolie as Officer Jalorda (Officer Serperior in the English version), the evolved form of Servine and the main protagonist. **Veronica Taylor voices Tsutarja (Snivy in the English version) during the prologue and one of Officer Serperior's flashbacks. *Will Arnett as Bakphoon (Tylposhion in the English version), the evolved form of Quilava and the deutagonist. **Kath Soucie voices Hinoarashi (Cyndaquil in the English version) during one of Typloshion's flashbacks. *Bill Hader as Gekkouga (Greninja in the English version), the evolved form of Frogadier and the secondary deutagonist. **Kerry Williams voices Keromatsu (Froakie in the English version) during one of Greninja's flashbacks. *Ryan Reynolds as Chief Pikachu, an Electric-Type Pokémon from the Kanto Region who is the tritagonist of the film. *Mike Pollock as Mayor Groudon, a legendary Ground-Type Pokémon from the Hoenn Region and the Mayor of Pokétropolis who is the primary (but former) antagonist. *Will Ferrell as Assistant Gaburias (Assistant Garchomp in the English version), the evolved form of Gabite, Mayor Groudon's assistant, and the hidden main antagonist. *Ginnifer Goodwin as Hakuryu (Dragonair in the English version), the evolved form of Dratini and Officer Serperior's mother. *Tim Allen as Brigarron (Chesnaught in the English version), the evolved form of Quilladin and Officer Serperior's father. *Chris Tucker as Onondo (Fraxure in the English version), the evolved form of Axew who is now a police officer. *Jim Cummings as Jukain (Sceptile in the English version), the evolved form of Grovyle who is now a computer worker at the police station. *Selena Gomez as Sirnight (Gardevoir in the English version), the evolved form of Kirlia who is now a pop star singer. *Dan Green as Lucario, the evolved form of Riolu who is a police officer and a huge fan of Gardevoir. *Jason Bateman as Onvern (Noivern in the English version), the evolved form of Noibat who is now a police officer. *Max Charles as Turtwig *Tim Curry as Raikou Trivia *The movie has several firsts for its kind: **Walt Disney Japan's first anime film, it's first movie, and it's first theatrical movie. **The first Pokémon film to be both produced by Studio Ghibli and Walt Disney Japan and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures worldwide. **The first Pokémon film to have anthropomorphic characters, along with having both normal and anthropomorphic Pokémon. **The first Studio Ghibli and Disney film to be based on both a video game series and an anime series. **The first Pokémon film since 2011's Pokémon the Movie Black/White: Victini and Reshiram/Zekrom to not have a Pikachu short film attached to it. *This movie has different titles, including: **U.K. and Australia: PokéCity **China: Pocket Monsters the Movie: Pokémon City **French, Germany, and New Zealand: Pokétopia **Korean: Pocket Monsters the Movie: The Pokémon City **Japan: Pocket Monsters the Movie: Pokémania (ポケットモンスター映画：ポークマニア, Pokettomonsutā eiga: Pōkumania) *This is the second Pokémon film to have Ryan Reynolds voice Pikachu after Detective Pikachu from 2019. *This is the second Pokémon film to not be related with the anime series of the same name, following 2019's Detective Pikachu. Rating The film is rated PG in the U.S. for action and peril, brief rude humor, mild language, and thematic elements. It was also rated PG by the BBFC. Transcript/TV Spots and Trailers Pokétropolis/Transcript Pokétropolis/TV Spots and Trailers Release The movie was released in Japanese theaters on June 20th, 2020, and later in U.S. theaters on August 21st, 2020. No shorts were attached to either release, since it isn't related with the anime series of the same name, making it the first Pokémon film to not have a short film attached to it since 2011's Pokémon the Movie Black/White: Victini and Reshiram/Zekrom. Reception Critical Response Box Office Accolades Soundtrack Songs Japanese Version *A Brand New Everything by Utada Hikaru (theme song) English Version *Believe in Me and Yourself by Selena Gomez (theme song) Category:Anime films Category:Pokemon Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Toho Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Anime Category:Anime based on video games Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Japan Category:Pokétropolis Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:PG Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Movies based on video games Category:Mystery films Category:Crime films